Puella Magi Hizuki Magica
by NRVQSR
Summary: "Your life is but a seed in a dense forest we call humanity...Every seed is the same, as is every sapling. What is different, however, are the petals we bloom. What color will your petals be, dear Hizuki?"
1. Prologue

**Mahou Shoujo Hizuki Magica**

_Prologue_

The little girl prodded the melting corpse of the malicious entity known as a Witch. The butt of her staff was stained with black ichor which dribbled in strings as she withdrew it. She scowled and looked up at her assistant maid.

"This one was bad as well. Perhaps my experiments aren't leading towards much at all, bu." Despite her childish accent, the way she constructively spoke shows much indication of wisdom and experience. A strange combination, which made her words hard to figure out. The maid was not phased, however. She was used to her mentor's speech.

"There is not enough energy in this specimens. Familiars that become Witches tend to host only a fraction of the original body" replied the maid, in a cold and astute tone.

The little girl scowled again. "That doesn't help me, bu. I'm not quite willing to collect "live" specimens right now. We must continue work with the subjects we have in stasis." She turns and shuffles out of the dark chamber. Her steps are small and quick, hidden beneath a mass of frilly robe that is too big for her stature. However, she walks with great care and shows no sign of tripping over her clothes or her extraordinarily long violet hair, which trails behind her. Light of a lantern washes over her as she exits into the tunnel-like passage, but none comes to her face for the wide-rimmed cap on her head shielded her face completely. The cap is so large, that one would wonder how she balances it on her small head, though such a fact would likely be belied by the vile life-like visage adorned on the face of the cap's body.

As for the assistant, she was surprisingly average looking compared to her master. A maid outfit straight out of a magical fairytale was what she wore, and it paled in comparison. The more interesting feature about her was her pale features; clean pearl hair and pale skin along with prestine yet sharp grey eyes. Coupled with the way she walked the perfect distance behind her master, she gave off all the right signs of a maid.

The two of them exit from the passage, the maid closing a wrought iron gate that leads into the dungeon-like complex. They then headed up a spiralling staircase, entering through to the household situated above the underground area.

It certainly would be dreadful if this seemingly ordinary house had a dungeon underneath it. Luckily, a narrow doorway underneath the staircase was a suitable guise. The little one had no issues clambering up and out, dragging her hair and clothes with her tidily. The taller maid had to bend down to get out the small doorway, which was obviously tailored for her master.

"May I suggest we at least get this frame resized and refitted?" A hint of annoyance was present in the maid's tone.

"Nonsense. Any bigger and it becomes suspicious, bu. It shall remain as is."

With that, the door was closed and any notifier of there being a dungeon below them was cast aside. After traversing the hallway, they entered the quaint kitchen. The maid immediately went to work as if it were a routine, gathering ingredients from the old noisy fridge and laying them on the counter. The little one on the other hand, as any master would, made herself comfortable. With a flash of sparkling light that enveloped her entire body, in an instant the girl changed from extravagant frills and cap to a simple one-piece night dress with slippers. She then hiked her way up a raised chair before plopping herself in place at the table, ready and waiting for nourishment. Any indication of veterancy from her has been, for the moment, thrown out the preverbial window as she dons the act of a typical toddler.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked, kicking her legs back and forth under the table.

The maid was cracking eggs into a bowl. "Omelettes. With greens."

"Bleugh...I'm not eating those, bu." She crosses her arms and pouts, looking away.

"You've eaten them thousands of times before. One more time won't hurt." The maid started whisking the eggs up, the sound of metal clanging against the bowl filling the small kitchen.

"You said that the last thousand times..." Despite previous protests, the girl sat there and waited patiently.

It did not take long at all to make a breakfast for two, especially for a trained maid. A duo of omelettes prepared with cheese, tomatoes and asparagus within were set down on the table for the girl and maid. A few initial tests were in order as the little girl poked and played around with the omelette for a bit with her fork. Eventually she'd succumb to hunger and just rip the thing open, allowing the steamy innards of the omelette to spill out across her plate.

"Don't play with your food" the maid advised, eating her own in a relatively refined way. The little one was picking out bits of asparagus from the mess, but was eating the rest.

"I do not play with food. I am allergic to asparagus, bu."

"Not liking and being allergic are different things."

"No, they're not." Conviction in place, she continued eating; in her way. Silence assailed them for a bit as they ate, before the maid pressed on the serious matters from before.

"You know Familiars won't provide us with anything else."

The girl gulped down her food, sighing out loud. "Then what do you suggest? I refuse to use other girls. It's inhumane."

"We're not human, you know. Not anymore."

"I suppose not. Let me hear an alternative, you're good at loopholes, bu." She plunged a healthy chunk of omelette in her mouth.

The maid sat and thought for a bit, eyes closed. She then set her cutlery down. "First, we should turn focus away from Witches for a bit. There is a vacancy that needs to be filled, after all."

The girl swallows, and looks down at her plate. "Vacancy...Must I?"

"You must. Isn't that what you set out to do in the first place?"

"The ones that I have mentored never become what they are worth, bu. Trying again and again makes no sense. Every time, it's the same result, the same consequences."

Picking up her cutlery again, the maid glanced at her master. "Then raise the standards. Filter them out. It's obvious that simply picking them out like a lottery isn't a suitable method."

"Then how, pray tell, do I raise standards? What qualities should I even begin to look for, bu? There aren't any qualities that define a "good" Puella Magi!" She slammed the butt of her fork on the table irritably.

"Then define such standards. You are the Magi of Ages, are you not?"

The girl visibly cringed at that statement. "Don't call me that. That's an order."

Remaining silent for a second, the maid nodded and quietly resumed her meal. The girl set her cutlery down on the plate of half-eaten food, it seems she was finished.

It was as if this gesture was a cue for another arrival, one out of the blue. A white-furred feline, with golden ringed ears and beady red eyes swivels out of thin air, landing gracefully on the table between them. The incubator peered at both of them before speaking out to them.

"Good morning, girls" it uttered, a perpetual feline smirk adorned on its face.

"Kyubey...What is it?"

The maid huffed a bit at the presence of the incubator, but remained quiet as she continued eating. The incubator peered at her a bit before turning back to the girl.

"Murazaki-san, another Witch has spawned nearby. You should take care of it immediately."  
The girl moaned in disapproval. "I just finished breakfast too. Can't it wait?"

"You decide that. It's attacking the greenhouse, the one you like a lot." Murazaki's eyes flared up a bit, obviously this has caught her attention. "What's more, I believe there was a middle school expedition to that area today! I think it's best to take this one seriously." Now she was ready. She hopped down from her raised seat dexterously.

"Take me there. Narcisa, stay here and clean up. I can handle this."

Narcisa stood up, having finished her meal. She collected up the plates and dumped them in the sink before responding. "Do not forget your seed store." She wavered her left hand around in an awkward way, and as she did a small doorway in the fabric of space opened up, spewing out a small chest of sorts into her hands. She hands it to her master, who takes it.

"I never forget. You just need to give it to me every time."

"Because you'd lose it."

"Bu..." The light envelops Murazaki again, the flowing robes and outrageous hat adorned on her once more. She hides the chest in her robes before she floats into the air, as if with magic. "Open a gateway to the greenhouse."

With a wave of both hands, a doorway suitable for one of Murazaki's size opens in front of the fridge, as if a door had literally opened in the fabric of space. Beyond was a void, but she knew she could trust her maid with the location on the other side. And with that, she hovered on in through the portal, which closes behind her quickly. Now, it was just the maid and the incubator.

"Tell me, Kyubey." Narcisa turns to the incubator, who stares curiously. "You were eavesdropping on us, as always. Whichever ruse is planned for my master, be prepared for repurcussions if anything...distasteful were to happen. You can be everywhere, as can I." Her words were a clear verbal threat, but the weight of them gave off her conviction towards it. The incubator tilted its head.

"I assure you. Whatever I may have planned is for your benefit. After all, why would I actively hinder the duties of Puella Magi?" With that, the sly feline slipped away into shadows.  
Not entirely convinced, the maid had little doubt her master could take care of herself. But just in case, as she began washing dishes, there were a few ticking bombs waiting in her room. She may be a made, but subtlety is the last thing she's good at.

...

..

.


	2. Act 1: Chapter 1 - The Greenhouse

**Mahou Shoujo Hizuki Magica**

**Act 1 - Forecast**_  
_

_Chapter 1 - The Greenhouse_

"...In other news, reports of a violent storm have been confirmed by the administration of Mitakihara City. Evacuation of the city's population has begun. The ETA of the storm's arrival is only an hour, yet analysts are still unable to confirm the amount of damage the storm is capable of inflicting. As such, measure are being taken to ensure..."

I could only stare at the live broadcast on my tablet. So many feelings circulated in my mind this very moment. This heaviness I feel...What is it? Why do I feel so concerned with this news of reassurance?

**?: **"Sukitsu-san!"

I blinked and snapped out my trance, looking up from the broadcast. That's right, I'm in a school bus right now...and I'm on my way to a flower exhibition on a school trip. I looked at the person calling out to me, the one sat beside me in the bus.

**Arishima: **"You worry me sometimes, Sukitsu-san! You just go into those little trances of yours..."

This is my considerate friend, Aoi Arishima. Her short brown hair and keen amber eyes gave her a tomboyish appearance, but she really was a girly kind of girl. She liked to sometimes act tough, though. She's a dependable person though, and I'm happy I'm with her right now. Just her worrying about me is reassuring...  
And who is Sukitsu-san? Me, of course! I am Hizuki Sukitsu. I have long jade-green hair with matching eyes. Green is kind of my color, but I do prefer white (even though it's not a color but a shade). I personally saw myself as an average girl in most respects, but a lot of people beg to differ. In fact, classmates seem to idolize me, which is embarrassing...They say I'm well-mannered and have good grades as well as a good figure...And the times I'm not giving a warm smile are little to none. I can see why they would...It's not really necessary though...

**Arishima: **"...Hm? Are you having one of those inner soliloquy things again?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

Arishima was quite keen...We're childhood friends, after all. I guess I should've known better.

**Arishima:** "Why are you so concerned with this story though? You got people you like in Mitakihara?"

"Ah...Yes. My grandparents. They went there to visit a friend of theirs."

**Arishima: **"Oooh. You live with them, don't you?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Yes. I love them very much, so I was concerned about this story...But you're right, I shouldn't worry too much. They'll make sure they're safe."

**Arishima: **"Yeah! They can't mess it up. Besides, they've been at it for a while now. Everyone is probably already out and safe."

One thing I could appreciate was how she had a level-head on her shoulders. Whenever I doubted something, Arishima was able to straighten me out with her wisdom. People should be idolizing her, really. Though...I would not want to impose that burden on her.

**Teacher: **"We're here. Get your things ready, class."

The bus braked to a halt and I shut down my tablet before gazing out the window. Beyond it, I could see the Hanabi Gardens. In reality, it was actually a massive greenhouse with a variety of foreign plant-life within it. My grandparents had taken me here before a few times, but this is my first time with the class! That's why I am excited. Flowers were such beautiful things...A florist was something I'd always wanted to become, so this was a good time to start towards it!

Arishima nodded at me and went ahead as I packed my tablet away. I got up, but then I got knocked a bit as I had intercepted and bumped into someone that was making their way down the central aisle of the bus.

"W-wah! Sorry!" I uttered, landing back on the seat.

The girl I had bumped into had dropped a notepad under my legs. I reached down and picked it up. It was slightly open as well, I wonder what she's written...

Snatch! She took it right from my hands. I merely blinked and looked at her. "I wasn't looking!" I was going to say something else, but...I didn't feel it was a good idea. This girl...Was glaring at me. Not just a casual look of annoyance or irritation...but a legitimate leer filled with enmity...Was she that angry that I tried to peek a bit?

Without words, she made her way off. It left me wondering...It was like she was going to pounce me right there and start clawing my face. Luckily that didn't happen...The teacher called out again, which helped me regain my senses and I hurried off the bus as the last one off.

Once outside, I re-grouped with Arishima. It was going to be a long, but enjoyable day. I had a packed lunch in my backpack ready and waiting for consumption, so that wouldn't be an issue. I also had wet wipes, since it gets humid inside the greenhouse. It would helps us cool off and keep less sweaty if we get too hot. The teacher gathered us together and led us inside in single file. I was at the back of the line with Arishima, and that leering girl was right in front of us. I decided not to say anything, since Arishima would just cause trouble about it...But I wondered what was up with her. I didn't even recall her name, so it was probably none of my business...

Anyway! It was time to start some flower viewing!

...

..

.

As time passed, so did the sun in the sky. The sunlight that filled the greenhouse also heated up the inside considerably. By the time it was our lunch break, we had already ditched our blazers and rolled up our sleeves. Arishima even removed her bra...I wasn't brazen enough to even consider that. We gathered in an open grass picnic area to sit down and have our meals.

**Arishima: **"Hey, hey! Sukitsu-san! What you got? I got wieners and omelette!"

"Today..." I opened the lid of my bento and peered in. Yes, exactly how I made it. Fried rice, pickled vegetables, steamed salmon pieces and pieces of tomato and herb omelette.

**Arishima: **"Jeez...You always make such extravagant bentos. Can't you make me one someday?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as I broke my disposable chopsticks apart. "I do so every weekend!"

**Arishima: **"I mean everyday, you know? Would be nice."

"I can't! It takes enough time to make just this..." I didn't have all the free time in the world, since I actually did study and homework Arishima...

**Arishima: **"Baaah, no fun. Can we trade a bit at least?"

"Yes yes..." Shaking my head and smiling, I pinched a piece of salmon and held it out to her. "Say aaah."

**Arishima: **"Oi oi...People will get funny ideas if I took that offer. Later~" she responded, pinching the salmon with her own chopsticks and popping it in her mouth.

I sighed, my proposal rejected. But it was to be expected, so I happily continued with my own meal. However, our peaceful time to enjoy the meal wouldn't last as our attention was drawn to the teacher's announcement.

**Teacher: **Attention, class! One of our classmates, Hanako Ebisa, has gone missing. Please finish your lunches as soon as you can and begin searching for her in the greenhouse. We'll call everyone back here once she's found. Let's work hard, guys!"

I sighed in unison with Arishima and looked around at the others, who were disappointed too. I didn't see that grumpy girl either...Wait, was she Ebisa then? To think she'd be the one who went missing...Was this linked with her mood earlier? I was getting worried. The expression on my face made Arishima raise an eyebrow at me. I packed up my lunch and put it away.

**Arishima:** "A-ah? Sukitsu-san! I haven't finished yet!"

"I'll go ahead then. I'm worried about Ebisa-san."

**Arishima: **"Gah...You and your kindness. Fine!" She retorted as she packed up her lunch too. She didn't have to, but arguing against her logic would've been useless.

Once we were done, I notified the teacher of our departure and we left the area, entering the indoor forest of exotic plant-life. Where could she have gone off too?

**Arishima: **"So why are we being the knights in shining armor today?"

"I...bumped into her earlier. She seemed really, really upset...It got me concerned."

**Arishima:** "Huh...So you know her?"

"No...I just bumped into her. Still, I hope she's fine."

Minutes passed as we traversed the humid pathways of the greenhouse. Ebisa wasn't anywhere to be found. We must've done an entire lap of the place by now...But I didn't wish to give up just yet. I managed to convince Arishima to do another round with me.

Even more minutes passed, and we were halfway through the 2nd round of searching. Arishima seems like she's had about enough as well...I suppose she just wants to eat her lunch. I can't blame her. Maybe it's about time we...Wait...What was that? There was something in that rose bush...

I stopped Arishima and reached in, making sure not to harm myself on thorns. I then pulled out the item of interest...A notepad. It was Ebisa's notepad.

**Arishima: **"What did you find? A notebook?"

"This...is Ebisa-san's notepad. She had this earlier. She was incredibly sensitive about me trying to look in it..."

**Arishima:** "Let's see!"

"W-wait! We can't just...especially with how she reacted at first..."

**Arishima: **"C'mon, it'll be fine!"

Being urged by Arishima, I reluctantly undid the strap on the pad and slowly flipped open the front cover. I was met with a blank front page. I decided to turn to the next...There, a drawing. It was a little girl, drawn in a cute art-style. Was this Ebisa's drawing?

**Arishima: **"Hey, she's kinda good at drawing. How cute~."

I nodded in agreement and began proceeding through pages. Each one had the same girl, with random objects being added around on each page. She was smiling in most of them, and the things drawn around her seemed to represent certain things in her life.

"Maybe...It's a picture diary. Each of these is a day of her life."

**Arishima: **"Seems that way. Hey! This one has her in a fancy dress."

Indeed, the next one I came to had her in quite a fancy attire. It was a frilly dress adorned with ribbons. She was also holding a large rod with a bell on the end. Did she like to dress up?

**Arishima:** "Hey hey, the rest of these images are like this! Is she fighting monsters?"

Maybe she had a vivid imagination. It certainly seemed like it. However...Something was off now. In each of these pictures, the smile on her face was gradually fading. And the monsters kept growing in number...and obscureness. These monsters...were really abstract.

**Arishima: **"Sukitsu-san...These drawings suddenly became creepy! The heck?"

I agreed, this wasn't normal. Her drawings seemed so happy at first. And they suddenly took a turn for the worst...Bit by bit, details of the girl became more and more scruffily done. At one point, she didn't even have eyes. At another, her left arm was bent in an unimaginable way. This images had just become borderline creepy, and I questioned poor Ebisa-san's sanity...Maybe something happened at home?

Then, it got even worse. I didn't think it could, but it did. Only half her body was drawn, with no legs. Her face was completely blank, save for the eyes, and even then they were whited out without pupils. And there were no more monsters...just, scribbles. There were scribbles everywhere.

I forced my hand to continue. Eventually, it came to the whole page being full of scribbles. Though, vaguely, I could make out the blank-eyed half girl beyond the wall of pencil lines. This was starting to scare me...

"Maybe...We should stop..." I closed the notepad firmly. It was time to continue our search...Ebisa-san must've been somewhere nearby. But...Was I really sure if I even wanted to find her now? No, I mustn't doubt. She needs help, in more ways than one. And we needed to go and give it to her.

**Arishima: **"...Sukitsu-san."

The tone in Arishima's voice was suddenly...serious. When did she ever use that kind of voice? An ominous feeling went through my mind as I turned to Arishima. No...I did not turn to her. What caught my attention was the scene unfolding around us.

The bushes and flowers around us...The pathways we were just walking on...The roof of the greenhouse up above. It all wavered about and swayed in a display that was stressing on the eyes. The textures and colors became blurry and opaque...It was like everything was changing into a painting. The composition of the scene around us degenerated into a landscape of oil paint brush strokes that surrounded us. The bright colors of the sky through the glass, the flowers in the bushes and the gravel of the walkway darkened and became sullied, grim shades of their former glory. The flowers wilted but remained on their stems...No, they didn't wilt. They had converted into demented shapes that resemble dead rodents. The fragrance of exotic flowers was replaced with an indescribable musk...

Before we could even fathom what was happening around us, the twisted shapes of the former flowers started to grow and break free from their initial resting place, dancing wicked dances around us. Shapeless, formless meshes of hideous black lines that tormented us as they did a corrupted incarnation of "Ring Around the Roses". Jittery and squeaky gibberish uttered from their non-existent mouths rung upon our ears, as well as the intimidating dirge of a funeral toll that sounded as if it were played in slow motion.

Without thinking, I grabbed Arishima's hand and ran. Right through the dancing monstrosities, right through the painted landscape that formed the hell we had been cast into. Where was I going? My instincts told me that the school group was this way...But judging from surroundings, I had no clue where I was actually going. All that I knew was that anywhere was better than here.

**Arishima: **"A-aaah! Sukitsu-san! What's going on?!"

I didn't answer her. It wasn't because I didn't hear her, or didn't want to, it was because I had no idea either. I figured that the silence would answer it enough for her as I led her through the twisty deranged maze that used to be the garden path. More of those messy-looking monsters came out the bushes around us as we proceeded. I paid them no heed and pushed forth, even shunning some out of the way. They weren't attacking us in anyway, but the way they acted...the way they just, existed...It was wrong. Everything about it was wrong. And that was why I rejected it all.

The path twisted and turned for a long way, much further than we had traversed before. It was as if we'd been transported into another dimension that mirrored our own in a corrupt fashion. I refrained from looking back or even around at anything. It was all a strain on my eyes and psyche, and I knew that if I continued to stare at it all, I'd probably go insane. The only thing holding my sanity together...Was the hope clinging on within me, the hope of getting out of here safely with Arishima.

Disaster struck. I lost grip of Arishima as she tripped over. Because I was running, I'd made some distance between me and her as I turned to look back. She was on the ground, and those things suddenly closed around her, doing their primitive jeering dance. I reached out, but all I heard were the words I never wanted to hear.

**Arishima: "**...Hizuki...Leave me!"

No...This wasn't a movie, this wasn't a story. This was my life. She didn't say those words! There is no way...Those monsters were only dancing anyway! I could easily push them aside and grab Arishima...

**Arishima: **"They're poised for me. I can sense their intent..."

I stopped my hand, and my body. She was right...The aura of these things, it had suddenly changed. The circle they danced was increasing in pace and closing in around her. I could barely make her out among their disgusting husks before too long. This wasn't real...

**Arishima: **"Hizuki! Go, damnit!"

She screamed at me. The only other time she had ever screamed at me was when I accidentally broke her favorite toy when we were younger...And even then, this scream of distress...She was really going to leave me alone here.

**Arishima: **"We'll...always be best friends, right? Please make it out...So you can tell everyone, that Aoi Arishima had the pleasure...of being your best friend."

My vision blurred as water welled up in my eyes. Nothing could stop the flow of warmth that poured down across my face as I stood there shivering. No...Arishima...This wasn't happening. Just moments ago, we were going to share lunches...Trade our foods...My salmon for your wieners...And we were going to do other things as well...Remember that movie, you wanted to watch? The scary one...that I hated, cause I don't like ghosts...

**Arishima: **"See you...Hizuki..."

Her last words snapped me out of my trance, unwillingly. The next and only thing I could here...A sickening symphony of slippery-sounding scrunches. Cracking, peeling, bubbling, splintering, grinding, splattering. My teary eyes obscured the obscene sight in front of me as the things laid waste to Arishima. All I could think of...Was to escape. I'm sorry Arishima, in the end...I'm going to listen to you, and become selfish.

I turned and started sprinting, breathing heavily from the stress with a few haphazard whimpers slipping out here and there. Tears streamed from my face as I just closed my eyes and ran forward, not even following the path anymore. I had to escape, it was her dying wish. I need...to get away, and tell everyone...that Aoi Arishima was my best friend. I needed to do it...right now.

Everything suddenly paused. I could not open my eyes or use my ears to listen to what was going on. But my body...it felt light. That's right...Everything had stopped because something bad just happened. As I started to even consider what had happened, I already knew it. I had tripped over now, and my body was flying through the air. I cried out as I tumbled down a slope, rolling and hitting the ground below with a series of thuds. It felt as if I had grazed my knee and elbow, maybe even sprained my wrist, but those feelings of pain were only secondary to me right now.

I struggled to rise up from my position and lurched forward, thinking of nothing but escape. However...as I opened my eyes...I immediately regretted doing so.

Blood...blood. Blood. Blood. Blood! Blood! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOOD! BLOODBLOODBLOODBLOOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOOOD!

My instincts and thoughts shut down for a second as I knelt forward, unleashing the contents of my stomach onto the floor with full force. The pungent metallic aroma tickled my nose every second and it only made me wretch even more. I remained there, gagging and coughing until my stomach started to cramp up from the sheer amount of pressure being put upon it.

Still bodies lying everywhere, within pools of red ichor. A perpetual red mist hung in the air around, and the hideous fiends danced around the corpses, staining the area with demented bloody footprints. It was as if a gory horror scene had collided with a child's fantasy...A corrupt mess only an insane person would make sense of. And right now, I could feel my mind slipping from its seat of sanity. Nothing made sense anymore, not even my instincts could tell me anything let alone my thoughts. My hands were raised in front of my face, stained with aftermath of my previous actions. I was...going to become one with this scene. I was going to die here. This was Hizuki Sukitsu's fate.

DONG...

I'm surrounded by darkness...The blood around me had now fused with the ground...The area resembles a field of tulips. It held a certain beauty to it...Yet I felt nothing but disgust when I gazed upon it.

DONG...

The monsters have stopped dancing. Their cheerful chattering has been reduced to silence. Aligned in circles all around, they await their master's next action.

DONG...

The dirge of despair that rung in my eyes now was the only saving grace. I looked forward, parting my hands and regaining composure. My stomach hurt, my arms hurts, my legs hurt, my ankle hurt, but I didn't care...Not now. I merely gazed upon the entity presenting itself in front of me. An entity...that should not exist.

DONG.

The large entity was suspended in the air, aloft on angelic wings. It looked strange...Visually a style resembling that of the hell around me. Its body was in two parts...The top part resembled a tombstone, with a crucifix on its head and a distressed visage on its front that resembled a face. Connected to it was a giant silver bell...The source of the despair-inducing ringing. It was connected by a messy mesh-like body that resembled the other creatures...Thorny rose vines sprouted from inside the bell, reaching out towards me slowly. That's right...I was going to die here. I knew it, this thing knew it too...That was why it now reached out to me without much effort. It knew it had already won.

I simply sat there, staring at the vines coming towards me blankly. I would not fight this fate...It was simple enough to accept it. What could I do to resist this shortcoming? It would only add to my despair and suffering...I didn't even bother to close my eyes. If I am to die here, I would look it right in the face up till my last breath. That was what a Sukitsu would do...With that last scrap of hope keeping me on the borderline of mental breakdown, I patiently awaited my execution.

...

..

.

**?: **"I didn't take you for the submissive type...bu."

I was making imaginary friends at a time like this? Arishima's death must've really ruined my mind...

**?: **"No matter. I won't allow it."

I waited for death's cold embrace. But those boney arms never wrapped around me. The vines had retracted back to their owner...I blinked as I re-focused my sight on what was in front of me. There was...a little girl. Stood right in front of me. She wore clothes too big for her, along with an outrageously large hat. To top it all off, she held a mighty looking staff...A cosplayer?

What was she doing here? Doesn't she know that it's dangerous here? Wait...she probably got caught in this as well. I felt horrible now, worrying about myself when a little kid like her was being subject to the same torment. How selfish of me...

**?: **"Snap out of it."

The kid was telling me to snap out of it. Wait a minute. The vines had retracted...because...Was that a wall of fire? I could not believe my eyes, though considering all that has happened I had a lot of room to accept what had just happened. The little girl had raised her staff and a wall of fire had halted the vines' advance. She was a sorceress?!

**?: **"Tell me. Do you want to die here?"

Those words...They held a lot of weight. Only moments ago I was fully prepared to accept it. But now that she says it to me directly...

**?: **"Well?"

"...No." For some reason, that was my answer. Despite having no hope left, despite having accepted this cruel fate, despite wanting to just end it and forget it all...I defied my previous judgement.

No, that was right of me. After all...Arishima. Aoi-chan...She wanted me to announce to everyone how good of a friend she was, to me...Hizuki Sukitsu...That's right. I couldn't die here. But...I was about to lose it all because I was against all odds. What difference could this little girl make?

**?: **"That expression tells me a great deal, bu. Whatever your true answer is, make it wait. Sit tight and watch, I'll handle this swiftly."

As she finished her statement, she slammed the butt of the staff into the ground. Particles of energy shot out from the ground and encircled her, enveloping her in a fiery blaze. But she wasn't burning. Rather, it was a veil of flames that blazed around her. The monsters backed up and hissed inhumanely at the sudden flash of fire, like demons of the night to the light of day.

Who was this girl? Even though she was clearly younger than me...I felt better with her being there. Not just reassured, but empowered...And secure. Who was this person? To be able to turn me away from the verge of absolute despair, and point me to look into the lights of hope in such short time...It was a truly amazing thing.

The monsters started to close in after their initial recoil, irked by the presence of the lit up girl. The entity shook its lower body, the cacophony of low-pitch rings filling the air around us. But the girl did not falter, not one bit. She stood strong, and the fire grew fiercer. The vines whipped out again, this time at full speed. The monsters lunged out, clawed hands sprouting from their ugly physiques.

But she did not back down. She brought her arm back, and her staff upwards, the tip glowing brighter than the blaze around her as even more energy gathered from within her.

**Murazaki: **"I am Ichiiba Murazaki! Behold my power, bu!"

...

..

.


End file.
